


I Want Crazy

by Echo_XIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_XIII/pseuds/Echo_XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Kairi have been dating for a while. The hardest part about their relationship is going to different colleges far away from one another. The two do what most do in long distance relationships, talk on the phone just about everyday and video chat when they can. After being away from one another for months, Sora decides to hop on a plane and surprise Kairi with a visit. Crazy right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago over at fanfiction.net and finally decided to post it here as well. The idea for this story came from listening to the song, I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes. With that said, I hope you enjoy this fic.

Sora smiled as he entered the airport, his ticket home held tightly in his hands. It had been months since he had last seen Kairi. School had been going well. However, no matter how much he convinced himself that he could wait until summer to see the auburn haired girl, he knew he was lying to himself. Hell, even Riku had seen it.

So the best way to stop him from going crazy had been to buy a plane ticket home to see Kairi. Sure, they could always use Skype to see one another, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted to be able to see his girlfriend in person. If that made him crazy then so be it.

The three hour flight would certainly be worth it.

\--

For the last few months Kairi had been unable to fall asleep until late into the night. Her friends and even her parents simply thought it was school stressing her out. However, that was far from it. She was excellent in school and there was nothing at the moment that would stress her out. The only reason for her mainly sleepless night was a certain spiky haired brunette.

Sure, she talked to Sora just about every day and video chatted when they both had the chance. Even with how much they kept in touch, Kairi missed him. As great as college was, it was also a curse, keeping her boyfriend away so far. But, it had been their choice to go to colleges so far away from one another.

Secretly, she had been saving up her money so she could surprise Sora with a visit. If her parents knew just what she was planning they would freak out. They were alright with her dating; though that opinion would change if they knew what she was thinking. Taking a flight just to see Sora for the weekend was crazy. Kairi knew she was out of her mind for doing it. Sora would be home in another month, but she couldn’t wait that long.

\--

Three hours later, Sora had arrived home. Though that was information his parents didn’t need to know. They would just put him on a plane back to school. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked outside the airport and hailed a taxi that could take him to Kairi’s college. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she saw him. The thought simply had him grinning like a fool.

Once the taxi came to a stop, he glanced out the window for a moment before paying the driver. Climbing out of the taxi cab, he gripped his bag tightly and for a single second he was nervous and afraid. However, just the thought of being so close to seeing Kairi made those feeling fade away.

Knowing her, Kairi would call him crazy all while smiling at him. Smiling like a fool in love, he made his way through the campus, searching for the dorm building Kairi was living in. It took the brunette about a half an hour to find the right building. He had to ask people a few times for directions.

Stopping outside of the building he pulled out his phone, instantly dialing Kairi’s number. Now he just needed to get her outside. The smile on his face grew when Kairi answered.

“Hey Kairi.” Oh it felt good to hear her voice, even if they had just talked last night. As they spoke, he kept his voice as calm as he could. If he wanted Kairi to be surprised, then he needed to keep the excitement in his voice down. It was only a few minutes after their conversation started that he finally spoke up about his surprise.

“So, the main reason I called you was because I had a gift sent to your dorm. If my timing is right, it should be right outside now.”

“Sora, what did you get me?”

“I’m not going to give you any hints Kairi.”

“You know you don’t need to buy me anything.”

“Oh, I know, but I think you’ll like this one.”

“Well, if it’s from you, of course I’ll like it.”

Sora fell silent, smiling as he looked through the glass doors of the dorm building, Kairi appearing from around the corner of one of the hallways. The look on her face was priceless and he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. He waved his free hand as Kairi started running.

She pushed open the doors as if they were nothing before running right into the arms of her boyfriend. Sora was wrong about his gift, she didn’t like it. No, she loved his gift. A small laugh escaped her lips as he lifted her up before spinning around. Once Kairi’s feet were back on the ground, she placed a hand on Sora’s cheek.

“You’re crazy Sora.”

“That’s because I’m crazy in love with you.” It was a cheesy line and he knew it. However, he meant the words completely. To prove what he said, he closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips to hers.

It was a simple, but passionate kiss. After not being near each other for months, it felt like their first kiss all over again. As much as they each wanted the kiss to last forever, they did need air.

“You know, it’s sort of funny that you’re here, because I’ve been saving my money so I could fly out and surprise you.”

“But that’s crazy Kairi!” It wasn’t hard to say that her words surprised him. T know that Kairi was planning to do exactly what he had done, well he certainly was lucky to have her as his girlfriend.

“Well, people do say that love makes you do crazy things.”

From there they talked about everything and nothing. People passing by glanced at them, some giving them strange looks and others trying to get a small peak into their world. Yet, the two were unaware of those around them. If people knew they talked everyday they would be surprised. Just from how they spoke it seemed as if they hadn’t spoken in quite some time.

As they spoke, the idea of a spontaneous date came up. What better way to spend their time together than on a date? Besides, they hadn’t had on in a while so why not? It was already a bit crazy and a little more craziness couldn’t hurt them.


End file.
